Pushing Twilight
by Alice Uzumaki
Summary: Bella's Pusher and Mover. She's never had a real life at a home. Then she meets the Cullen's. Will she accept them even after the secrets that's been kept? R&R. Rated T just in case. Enjoy! RECONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**Ali: I know I know another story. But this one along with the others (all of the stories are going to take some times but no worries) is going to get finished. Just give me time.**

**Carlisle: Say it, go ahead.**

**Ali: I don't wanna!**

**Jasper: *sends the emotion of submission* Say it.**

**Ali: I own nothing. Now read and review!**

**Jasper: *pats my head* Good girl**

* * *

><p><span>Bella's Pov:<span>

The rain fell heavily, making her hair stick to her face. She didn't know how but her clothes seemed tto be a very heavy load.

She looked at the sky, hate filling her eyes. She never liked not seeing the moon and stars. Sure during the day it was fine, but at night she's want it gone.

A honk came from behing her and she turned to look at a mercades with window rolling down. She growled to herself, knowing that he'd want her out of the way. He thrust his head out the window. He had golden blond hair that matted over his pail skin, and barely covering his golden eyes.

"Do you need a lift?," He called, his voice almost as beautiful as his face.

She glared at him judging him harshly. She almost Pushed him but decided against it for the moment. His face was full of concern and honesty. She nodded and got in the open door of the passenger side. After closing the door he drove as slow as the speed limit would allow him.

"I'm Carlisle. Nice to meet you," He said, not taking his eyes off the road... or so she thought.

"I'm Bella," she said, looking out the window. She didn't like much being in a man's car when they could easily over power her when she's not paying attention. Well as long as she was a Pusher and Mover she ad nothing to worry about.

"So. Where do you need to go?," he asked.

She thought. She never got offered a ride. She may haave known this town like the back of her hand, but she never had to tell anyone a damn thing. She didn't want to say anyting to tip him off that she herself was homeless.

"At the hotel."

He gave her a look that clearly asked if she didn't live here. Well she didn't live anywhere, but she lived everywhere. She shook her head and looked out the window to see if they were close. They were. When you're in a small town everything seems close... Even the Division.

"Here you are. The only hotel in Forks," the man said with a over peppy voice, seeming to try and cheer Bella up.

"Thanks for the lift," She said, getting out and going into the hotel. She watched the man drive off and felt a small pain. She shrugged it off and went to the desk.

"May I help you?," The woman said, clearly unhappy to be up at that hour.

"I'd like a one bed room for... three days please."

The lady pushed many buttons for what seemed like eternity. Bella started to tap the desk a little and then the woman gave her a room key.

"Room 201."

Bella grabbed the card/key and walked tp the elevator to the second floor. She looked for room 201 and found it after she actually read the signs. She locked all the locks and closed all the blinds. She didn't want any Division to find her here. She layed on the bed fully clothed and fell asleep.

Carlisle's Pov:

As he drive home he couldn't stop thinking of the woman... Bella. It was nice for her. She was very beautiful, enough to leave him thinking about her all the way home. He pulled into the garage and walked into the house, blockinghis thoughts while still thinking of her.

"Carlisle," Edward said.

Carlisle slowly turned to his first "son". "Yes?"

"What are you hiding?"

Suddenly the room felt very crowded as everyone graduilly and casually moved into the room to hear better, even though they could hear it from whereever they were in the house.

"Nothing. What do I have to hide from my family?"

Edward looked at Carlisle once more before going to his piano to play for Esme, Edwards mate. Yes, even though there were many vampire women (and men but he didn't want to think of that) that would love to be his mate, he just couldn't think of them anythign more than friends.

_Am I doomed of an eternity alone?_, Carlisle thought for a second before shaking his head and going into his office to pay his bills and such. He had more than enough money, so he donated every now and again when he has the time. 10,000 dollars every visit. The family wonders what happens to it, was it for the bills, the hospital? Carlisle waved it off saying it was for important things. He would always stare at Alice when he said this. The shopohilic.

"Carlisle!," Alice called.

He groaned and went down the stairs. His eyes looking immediatly to Alice. He stood on the top stair that he was visible on. He crossed his arms and stood up straight, looking down on the group before his eyes again fell on Alice. He was partially in the shadows so in a way it made him look menecing.

"Yes Alice?," he asked.

"There's something you might want to know. There's going to be a human and... and...," Alice paused at Carlisle's look. It clearly said if it was another someone's getting their blood drained tommorow he's gonna slap her. "And she's going to be very nice for out family."

Carlisle nodded and turned around, going back up the stairs. "Marvilous. Than we'll be one big family after we change them because of an accident."

His muscles tensed when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned slowly to face the person he least expected. He sighed and looked at the deep golden eyes of Jasper. His stress rose and he turned, walking into his office. He would call Jasper into it soon.

He finished the bills and organizing his things. Jasper knocked in the door and entered, closing the door. Carlisle looked at him, waiting for him to speak.

"You've a lot of stress. what is it?"

"I've no clue why. I'm just stressed. I'm doing everything it seems, yet nothing!," Carlisle yelled, banging lightly on the desk. He was suddenly glad of the soundproof walls that were in his office.

Jasper was suddenly too close. Carlisle gulped the defensive vemon down his throat. His teeth clenched in surprise. He felt the waves of lust Jasper was sending his way.

"Carlisle... I'm willing to help you. You deserve it," He said. Carlisle heard something and it was the ONLY thing that could reach through his walls. No wonder Jasper was sending so much lust. But why carlisle? Carlisle knew that he could go to his own wife but why this time him?

"Jasper. Shouldn't you go to your wife?"

Jasper scoffed. "I'm trying to help you out."

Carlisle almost wanted to slap Jasper. Alice would kill him as soon as she found out. Carlisle played the only card he knew that could help. "Does Alice know about this? Does she aprove? This could break her heart."

Jasper rolled his eyes and got so close that when Carlisle backed up he was against the wall. "She planned this."

"She planned this?"

Carlisle was about to go downstairs and slap the machoogina out of alice when Jasper grabbed him and pulled out a piece of paper. Carlisle was very, very confused at this point yet very happy that this wasn't what he had thought it was... at least for now.

"you're happiness is very important." Jasper's face was so close. Carlisle was not comfortable. He prayed to God this went another direction.

(peek of the kiss:)

Jasper leaned forward a bit more, pushing his lips to Carlisle's. Carlisle felt the kiss was surprisingly warm and... nice. He kissed back and broke it after coming to his senses. He was straight. Not curvy, left, or right... Straight.

"What the hell! You're wife planned this? I'm straight! I can't do this."

Jasper laughed. "She knew that. So she forced me to do it for reasons. I submitted and Emmett and Rosalie put the icing on the cake.

Carlisle backed away and looked for any secret exit that he could possibly find. He ran out the door and was swarmed by the rest of the family. Even Rosalie and Emmett. HE yelled as the moved forward. He had to duck down. He soon disappeared under them.

What were they going to do? Put him out of his misery? Make him enjoy himself? Or worse... go babysit children that even Jasper couldn't control? He shouted in horror at the last thought and was dragged back into the office and wondered which he would endure.

"What are you going to do?"

Emse spoke. "We're going to give you the time of your life."

Carlisle stiffened. That could be anything that they could possibly do. That could be trying to find Candy Mountain for all he knew.

(peek of not kiss:)

Jasper's smile widened to what seemed like a Cheshire the cats. He let the paper fall and looked down at it. Carlisle looked down too astonished at what he found.

He couldn't believe it. It was no treaure map, no giant check... but a picture. A picture that sent a chill up and down his spine.

"What are we going to do?," carlisle asked.

"We're going to be kidnappers"

"Why?"

"So we can have some fun."

* * *

><p><strong>Ali: I know this is a BellaCarlisle story, but how about a twist?**

**Carlisle: Alright... You may accuse me of being gay but I would NEVER do that with Jasper, Edward, Emmett... Anyone!**

**Jasper: So you're saying we aren't seducive?**

**Carlisle: I'm not saying you're not. But I'm straight. Ugh!**

**Ali: nice!*****high-fives Jasper***

**Jasper: I know. *high-fives back* I can do things like that.**

**Carlisle: I hate both of you.**

**Both: We know.**

**Jasper: Didn't Carlisle ADMIT to being gay?**

**Ali: I think he did.**

**Carlisle: I was high. I tried some drugs to see if it could get vampires high. It does...**

**Jasper: Moving on.**

**Ali: Alright. Now it's time for you to vote/review! You have two options: Jasper and Carlisle kiss (just wanted to prove his gayness! I'm just playin Idk why i'm doin it) or they dont kiss and they do somethin else. If you read the above, I made it a hard choice. Which one do you want to know more? Who they're kidnapping (Queen of England?, Bella?, Chewbacca?, Me?) or what the family's going to (Babysit those demon spawn... i mean adorible children?, him getting something[some of you know what i mean]?, discovering Candy Mountain?)**

**Jasper: For me vote no!... But I would like to see Carlisle's reaction... Alright it doesn't matter. Either way it's a win win. So vote! Kiss or Kidnap... That would be a good chapter title.**

**Ali: Shut up Jasper. Carlisle go... SPEAK! Say anything. Yes vote no vote. SPEAK!**

**Carlisle: Oh. Well Jasper has a point. You know what just do whatever. Just vote so Ali's happy.**

**Ali: You're heard it from the boys. Now again you have two options to vote on: Jasper and Carlisle kiss or they don't and do something else. I need 21 votes before I do anything so vote now and vote fast. You can't vote more than once so click the button below and vote before I change my mind and delete this story!**

**Requirments to vote:**

**1. MUST have the following- Voting Choice:_**

**2. MUST be teen appropriate if you choose to add comments in it**

**3. MUST be in by June 20th or this story goes bye-bye.**

_**Note: You don't HAVE to vote or review. I just recomend it like all of us do. You may put your review with your vote if you wish. Thanks for reading the first chapter. NOW you can click the button below.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ali: I know I know another story. But this one along with the others (all of the stories are going to take some times but no worries) is going to get finished. Just give me time.**

**Carlisle: Say it, go ahead.**

**Ali: I don't wanna!**

**Jasper: *sends the emotion of submission* Say it.**

**Ali: I own nothing. Now read and review!**

**Jasper: *pats my head* Good girl**

* * *

><p>Bella's Pov:<p>

Her eyes opened and she looked around for the source of the ringing. Slowly she got up and answered the phone, hearing a neutral voice of a machine. The wake up call. She hung up and got dressed in a tank top, camo shirts, short sleeved jacket, and black converse.

She moved slowly to gather her bag's worth of things and move to the front desk. She payed using cash, worried the Division would track a card easier. She knew that she would have to leave this town within a week before they came. She walked on the streets again, the rain still pouring. What did she expect from the rainiest part of Washington? Sunny all the time? Not one bit.

"Get out of the way bitch!," yelled a person in a car.

Bella growled and flipped him off easily. Her anger grew a little and the man's car went back a foot. She kept walking and smirked. Being a Mover had it's perks. Giving a man a heart attack by moving their car was one of them. There were many, many others but there was no need to think of that.

She walked into the forest and kept walking until it was dark. She didn't much care for city life all the time. The forest was a place where she could Loose the Division easily if she was careful. Bella climbed into a tall tree, knowing there were many animals in the forest. She looked into the sky and thought about her life before running. That was when she was a young girl, about the age of 3.

She wasn't tired, but she didn't want to sleep. She knew she'd have to when the moon was higher and her eyes would sting. She waited for the moon to rise higher when a twig snapped.

She looked around, ready to Push or Move anything. She stayed absolutely still, hoping that the treat would go away. A roll of thunder came and She calmed, feeling the threat pass. She jumped from the tree and looked for fresh tracks. Mountain lion. She climbed back up and laid down to sleep. She kept her knife in her hand, keeping her ears open.

She got tackled from behind and felt her blood trickle down her back as the sharp claws of the mountain lion sunk into her skin. She jumped back into a tree, shocking the mountain lion into loosing it's grip an falling down. She turned quickly and Moved the Mountain Lion back. She turned and ran, Moving herself until she was in the hotel. She ran to her room and closed the door. She then fell down and passed out.

Carlisle's Pov:

Jasper's smile widened to what seemed like a Cheshire the cats. He let the paper fall and looked down at it. Carlisle looked down too astonished at what he found. He couldn't believe it. It was no treasure map, no giant check... but a picture. A picture that sent a chill up and down his spine.

"What are we going to do?," Carlisle asked.

"We're going to be kidnappers"

"Why?"

"So we can have some fun."

Carlisle really didn't want to kidnap someone but this particular person H wouldn't mind. She was Bella Swan, the girl I helped earlier. She was beautiful, smart, she made him happy just seeing her picture.

"Alright. She's staying at the hotel. Which room and floor I'm not sure of."

Jasper looked astonished and then grinned. "You've been stalking someone already haven't you?"

Carlisle growled. "No. I drove her there the other night. As a gesture of kindness of course."

Jasper nodded, a little disappointed from what Carlisle could make out. He pulled out another piece of paper and Carlisle looked down at it. I was the room number and the floor. Jasper was either really good, or had been a stalker before. The floor was the 3rd, and the room number was 436.

"Jasper you're a mad genius."

We walked downstairs and grabbed the keys to Jasper's car. I slipped into the passenger side and was really relieved that Emmett and Rosalie hadn't influenced him in any way that lead to something I really wouldn't have been comfortable with.

"So is she possibly awake?," Carlisle asked.

"Nope."

They drove slowly to the hotel and Carlisle had doubts. What if she had someone to visit, would she be missed, is she going to be mad? All these questions buzzed through his mind before he even stepped out of the car. He walked with Jasper into the hotel. They went to the room and walked in to see her body splayed on the ground, he back covered in blood.

I quickly glanced at Jasper to see if he was alright and he was fine. I quickly scanned her wounds and sterilized them before wrapping them up and picking her up. I looked at Jasper and we ran to the car. Jasper had gotten the bags and payed the clerk. Carlisle layed the girl in the back and drove home.

When they walked into the door and the other stiffened, Jasper shook his head and put the bags into the spare room while Carlisle set the girl onto the bed. He worked on her all night and went to his office when he was sure she would be fine.

Bella's Pov:

She woke up on something soft. She didn't notice anything out of the ordinary until she felt her backpack wasn't there. She figured it fell so she put her feet over the side and found out there was something under her feet. She stood up and looked at a room. It was plain with her bags on the floor. Nothing was that outgoing or stood out much to her.

She opened the door and looked around. She saw a wall on one end of the hall and went the other direction. She went down the steps and saw 3 people in the living room. One was a blond with broad shoulders and a grey sweat shirt, though you could tell he was lean and had plenty of muscle. The other had brown, curly hair with huge muscles and broader shoulders than the first. The third was another blond, a female this time. She was sitting on the couch with a magazine in her lap, flipping through pages quickly as if she read them. From behind they all looked good.

The female turned around. She had golden eyes and pale skin. All Bella could say was that she was beautiful. She couldn't even describe her right. When the female turned back the other two they turned to look at Bella. They also had golden eyes and pale skin. They were so alike from the female yet so different.

Bella stepped downstairs and felt her back was better and bandaged. When she got to the bottom step when she looked to the left she saw there was a strawberry blond who had golden eyes and pale skin. What was with that? She turned and looked at other golden eyes and pale skinned people. there were two right behind her and the third was at the top steps.

She was in awe looking at him. His golden hair matched his golden eyes, his shoulders were broad but not as broad as the monster sized brown haired male. His smile was kind and nonjudgmental. He was an angel in her eyes. She quickly shook her head and looked around at everyone.

"Who are you and where am I?," she asked.

The blond walked down the stairs and stood in front of her. "I am Carlisle Cullen. The short one is Alice, the bronze haired boy is Edward, over on the couch is Rosalie, the blond over there in front of the tv is Jasper, the large one is Emmett and the woman in the kitchen is Esme."

I sorted through the names and put the faces to the names easily. She looked at them, seeing how they all looked very alike, but very different. Bella noted to herself to ask them about it at a later date.

"Nice to meet you all."

Carlisle smiled. Her heart skipped a beat and he chuckled. She raised her eyebrow and leaned against one foot, crossing her arms. He may not have been judgmental, but she was. He frowned and tilted his head. She almost giggled in amusement but she turned her head and looked around, taking in the beauty of the house.

She shifted and waited for something else to happen. Finally her wish was granted when someone asked a question.

"So where you from?" Emmett asked.

Bella shrugged. "No where I guess."

He tilted his head. "Why?"

"Never had a home. Been traveling around the world."

"Why?" He asked again.

She ground her teeth lightly. She got annoyed easily when people kept asking why. She thought for a split second of pushing him. She let go of the idea immediately and shrugged.

"No place to go, no place to stay. Why not travel."

She mentally dared him to say why again. He shrugged and went back to gawking at the blond beauty. Perhaps they were going out. But they were family right? That would be so disgusting.

"So are all of you related?"

Jasper and Rosalie raised their hands, speaking in sequence. "We're twins."

She grumbled. "Of course you are."

She said it quietly though the entire family seemed slightly amused. Carlisle cleared his throat. "They're all adopted. Rosalie and Jasper were adopted together."

She could hear slight hesitation in his voice. He was lying. She nodded, playing along. She looked at Jasper's frown then tilted her head slightly. She was curious, she wanted the truth that she wasn't getting. She somehow knew that he was assessing her, taking in her slight suspicions. She quickly let her emotions go and walked towards the door.

"I'll be heading out now. So nice to meet you."

Carlisle stepped forward, a little quicker than the average human, or Olympic player. "Please. Stay a little longer, so you're wounds can heal."

He said the last part with a quickness, as if to give a reason for his plea. She nodded her head and leaned against the wall, despite her slight pain in her back. She stored the pain away and listened to the tv. She felt cold. She let her gaze move outside. She saw a man in a black cloak. She stiffened and bared her teeth just barely. She would have to leave the next week.

"Bella?" Edward asked, looking at me with a slight fear in his eyes.

She smirked. He should be afraid of her powers. Unfortunately she also had to fear them, taking her over, destroying everything. It was what her kind called "The Call". So tempting, purring sweet words of protection and power, of a free world that they could live in with no Division to hunt them like animals. "The Call" called to her even now, whispering to her, urging her to kill her hunter and everyone around her, even the gorgeous blond male, Carlisle. "The Call" tempted her so with it's bitter-sweet promises.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright? You seem tense," he whispered.

"Reasons of my own. What's it to you?" her words cut sharp, making him wince slightly.

"It's hard to read you."

"I'm difficult to read, I'll keep it that way," she growled, shifting, letting her gaze go back outside to find the man gone. Typical ways of the Division. Let their prey know they're there, disappear, then pounce.

He followed her gaze, puzzled. She shot him a glare and put her weight on the balls of her feet. She was prepared for whatever the Division threw at her. Then an explosion came from her left. She jumped back, growling. She found herself behind Carlisle. She looked at the Division member and glared. She felt her muscles ripple with readiness.

"Hello Rouge," he said in a silky voice.

"Traitor," she spat. He fake winced and looked hurt, she knew it wasn't real.

"I am not. Rouges are. I am simply helping for the good of us."

She moved forward and used her sharp words, the one's she used before killing them off. "You're killing us off, hoping your own skin is spared. Let's get this over with."

She felt their gazes fall on her. She ignored them and stepped past the blond male. He grabbed her hand and turned her. "You can't fight."

"I have, I will."

She Moved his hand from her and she walked to the Division member. She Pushed him, letting her pupils dilate. She made him walk with her and stand in the woods. She felt him fight, her strength started to fail. She commanded him to stab himself in the temple. He broke free and his pupils narrowed. He was a Bleeder.

"No," She whispered in realization before jumping away from the house, covering her ears. She waited until he needed to get his breath back to Move him into a tree. She got up and Moved his arm and made him grab his gun and put it to his head.

"They'll avenge me you Rouge!" he shouted.

"They won't." She said before Pushing him into pulling the trigger.

She breathed deeply and leaned against her knees. The power she used was great. They were getting stronger, more powerful than the last time she fought with them. She stumbled over to him and looked through his stuff. She then checked his gun and put it in her pocket after unloading it.

"What the hell just happened?" someone yelled.

She turned. She didn't like having to do that in front of them. "None of your damn business. Just be grateful I saved your live... Or in exchange for my secret, you let me in on yours."

They shifted from foot to foot, muttering to each other. She knew that whatever their secret was, it was big. She crossed her arms and looked out into the forest.

"No deal," the bronze, Edward said.

"Then it's none of you're damn business."

She grumbled and picked up anything she thought valuable. The people she was "staying" with were more suspicious than she thought. She would stay to observe them, then when the time came she would leave, keeping their secret to hold against them if she needed them.

Carlisle's Pov:

What he jut saw was like nothing he'd ever seen. She killed him, or he killed himself. She didn't do anything put hold out her arms and seemed to guide him to his death. He... he had a loud scream that seemed to make my ears hurt even when covering them. If he were human they would bleed.

_What was that?_, he thought, watching the beautiful woman who seemed more dangerous than before, and that was dangerous. He gulped and looked to the others. His eyes landed on Edwards and he shook his head. He didn't know, he couldn't read her thoughts.

_Impeccable... Incredible!_ He thought, staring at her. He gave her an involuntary once over at the ripped parts of her clothes. Though once he thought about it, it wasn't completely. He was glad for the millionth time that he could no longer blush otherwise he'd be like a tomato.

"Well then," he said, breaking the silence. "How about we go inside and have something to drink."

He felt his "children" look over at him in outrage. He quickly glared at them and turned back quickly, so that she wouldn't see his actions. He lead her inside when she shrugged and drunk some water himself even if it disgusted him. He saw the others reluctantly go for the water and looked to Bella. She was taking in their movements he realized.

She huffed and turned to faze forward. Carlisle felt drawn to her, not only because of his thirst for knowledge or her current attire, but because he felt like he needed to be close to her, to protect her even if she didn't need his care. He shook himself and gulped down more water.

"Listen. I'm staying for a little bit. For clothes, rest and such," she said in a cool, disconnected voice. Rosalie, the Ice Queen as he had heard some call her, seemed warmer not only in attitude but in bodily temperature as well.

"That's fine," he said quickly.

He received glares from his "family" and he shrugged. He had no care in the world at that moment but trying to get as much time with the mystery that was Bella. he drunk more water and leaned against the counter, feeling his hair gently brush his face.

"You're an interesting bunch. I think you should give in."

He raised an eyebrow. She knew they had a secret even if a normal human couldn't tell. Though he knew that she was no normal human. His breath came uneasily when he thought of the fight. She could have died.

"You should too," he said.

He got up and stretched even if he didn't need to. The movement was a little over dramatic so he went to his chair and sat down. He felt her eyes on him and he only picked up a book. He thought it would be interesting to have her around.

* * *

><p><strong>Ali: I hope you loooove it! Love yall.<strong>

**Jasper: I thought it was interesting. So review!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Ali: I'm so sorry it took this long! So read!  
><strong>

**Carlisle: Say it, go ahead.**

**Ali: I don't wanna!**

**Jasper: *sends the emotion of submission* Say it.**

**Ali: I own nothing. Now read and review!**

**Jasper: *pats my head* Good girl.**

**Ali: *growls and bite at his hand*  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Bella's Pov:<p>

Her suspicions became more pronounced as she watched the Cullen, Carlisle stretch. She watched as he sat down and read. Her eyes moved from him to the counter. She thought about her comrades. They'd miss her, they still need her, but she didn't know where they were.

_Damn it. I'll have to pull my resources soon._ She looked to the side to see the pixie, Alice frozen with a blank stare. Bella looked away and drunk her water. _She's a Watcher. Just like Cassey and her mom._

She put her empty glass down and got up. "Where am I sleeping tonight? I'm tired."

Carlisle looked at Esme and nodded. Esme walked up to Bella and put her hand on the small of her back. Bella tensed and walked.

"This way. Jasper and Carlisle were kind enough to put your stuff away."

Bella nodded and walked up the stairs to their guest bedroom. Esme walked away with a smile and Bella closed the door. Her mind quickly went through her gathered information and she laid on the bed and breathed to calm herself. The Division knew where she was and there was a Watcher she'd have to protect. She growled and leaned to look outside.

The sun made the sky look like fire, multiple colors blending into each other. She saw a star and made a silent wish that it would be easy staying there. She got under the covers and fell asleep.

The early morning sun woke her from her slumber. She grabbed her bag and put on her baggy black jeans and baggy black shirt. She walked downstairs with an empty stomach. The smell of bacon and eggs drifted to her and she felt herself drool as she moved swiftly down the stairs.

She saw everyone was up already, causing her to frown before she caught sight of a plate. Her eyes widened and she rushed down toward it before pausing, remembering her manors. She could have been going for someone else's plate.

Esme smiled. "It's yours."

Bella had no hesitation as she picked up the plate and fork. She ate the eggs first and saved the best for last. She ate the bacon slowly, savoring the taste as best she could. She let her eyes wonder to the tv. She saw Mythbusters on. She leaned forward and saw it was the Green Hornet one. She watched, eating her bacon impossibly slower than she had moments before.

"Are you still in school?"

Bella paused and looked at Rosalie. She hadn't expected the golden blond to talk to her with such an easy subject. Bella thought about how old she was. Only 20 and she had to drop out early due to the Division. Then again she was street smart, and it took major schooling. She shrugged.

"Been out."

"Hm."

She went back to reading her fashion magazine. Bella noticed she was out of bacon and watched the rest of Mythbusters. When it was over she quickly got up and washed her plate. If she was going to be a guest, she should show how she appreciates her tolerance.

"You know you don't have to do that," a deep, southern voice said.

She turned and saw the young blond male, Jasper. "It's how I show I appreciate y'alls kindness."

_Oh great,_ Bella thought. _He's bringin' out my roots._

She saw him smile a little and he ruffled her hair. "You know. I think I can get to like you. From Texas? Louisiana? Maybe even Oklahoma or Missouri."

She smiled halfway. She always like country people like herself. "Texas. Lived in the city for about 5 years then when I turned 7 I moved to a ranch. Caught my granddad's accent."

She couldn't believe that she gave up that much information about herself to someone like him. Well he seemed to be a kindred spirit. They both had the accents and he seemed as easy going as herself. She could hang out with him.

"Nice," he said. "Wanna play Mario Kart? Emmett's upstairs."

As if on cue there was a loud bang, a few crashes, and glass broke. Bella winced, sensing that Emmett would be in an enormous amount of trouble.

"Emmett! Clean this up and go o the hardware store!" Esme shouted.

Bella chuckled and went back into the living room. "Sure. It's been years since I've played at anything."

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "What've you been doin' up until now."

Bella's hard face came back. "Nothing that concerns this family."

Jasper stiffened in the corner of her eye. The tension was back. He just put the game in and tossed her the controller. She saw it was coming up short so she Moved it to her hand. She grinned at her catch and waited for the game to come on. Jasper just stared at her in amazement.

_Carlisle's Pov:_

He walked downstairs just in time to see her catch the controller. He pushed any suspicions aside and walked over to the chair and sat. He leaned back and watched Bella and Jasper play with more intensity than when Emmett and Jasper played.

_She's only... what? 19? 20? I'm too old_,he thought to himself.

He pushed down his feelings and watched. He silently begged her to win. He didn't know why he was feeling these boiling emotions when it came to her, he just knew that they were there, waiting for their chance to escape. He almost growled with frustration. He stood abruptly and walked out of the room before they spilled out of him.

He slid into his chair in the office and looked at the wall. How could he? Why would he? So many questions spun through his head about him taking a liking to her when his thoughts instantly turned to her. What happened exactly with that man? Why did she agree to stay only for a little while? His questions wouldn't be answered any times soon so why still worry?

_Because I know the answer to none of them and I need to know._

He sighed and looked at the taxes he needed to get done. He didn't want to but he needed to. He went through them as fast as he dared to go because if she walked in without permission, he might reveal his family. He busied himself for hours before going hearing Bella come up the stairs. He quickly laid himself back and closed his eyes, acting like he was asleep.

She opened the door and walked over to him. He had to concentrate on his breathing to keep it steady and even. He felt her warm skin and herd her teeth chatter. He wanted to sigh but he stayed the way he was. He heard her footsteps go into another room. He straightened up for only a short... 30 seconds before she walked back in to find him in the same position.

"Shouldn't be sleeping like this," she muttered.

He felt something warm cover him. When she was gone she looked down and saw a blanket. He smiled, glad that she was kind enough to do this. He listened to her sleep and sighed, wishing he could do the same for the millionth time.

* * *

><p><strong>Ali: I hope you loooove it! Love yall.<strong>

**Jasper: I thought it was interesting. So review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ali: I'm so sorry it took this long! So read!  
><strong>

**Rosalie: Took you long enough. Now say it.**

**ALi: Why?**

**Rosalie: Now.**

**Ali: Fine. I own nothing but the plot... R&R**

* * *

><p>Bella's Pov:<p>

She woke up and reached under her pillow for the gun that wasn't there. She looked at the door and saw Edward standing there with a crooked grin. He laughed and let go of the door knob.

"You're ready for anything. Good. Emmett'll be on top of you, crushing you until you hurt if you let your guard down."

She could tell he was joking but she didn't like it. She got up and walked lightly down the steps. There was food on the table and she looked from face to face when her gaze finally landed on... Carlisle's face. She quickly looked away and ate her food.

"What about all of you?"

"We ate before you woke up," the pixie... Alice said, pointing to the sink full of dirty dishes.

Bella washed up her dirty dishes and leaned on the window. She looked out for the Division. Her mind was on what she would do. She sighed and went and looked in the garage. Her car was there. She grabbed her keys and hopped in, driving away.

She needed to get a gun.

"How much?"

"Around 300."

Bella growled. "250 and you got a deal."

The man gave her the gun and she handed him the money. She loaded her bullets as soon as she walked out and put the safety on. SHe put her gun away and drove back. When she walked in they crowded around her.

"We thought you left," Edward stated for them.

"I did. I'm back."

She didn't stay, she ran into her room, bumping into Carlisle. Electricity and cold enveloped her. She closed her door and leaned against the door. She looked at the gun. She put it up and walked back downstairs. Her eyes stayed on the Cullens. They acted a little off.

"I'll be going out soon... Tomorrow if I can. I should be back before... 3AM?"

Esme frowned. Bella calculated her chances to go. She saw out of the corner of her eye, the blond male, Carlisle shift. She forced hersef to looked at everyone.

"Alright. Where to?"

"Downtown for some business."

She didn't reveal where. She wasn't going to let everyone know her business unless they were going to know hers. Her feet lightly hit the ground and she felt her gun start falling in her pants. She Moved them back up and walked up the stairs to make a call.

"Hello?"

"Hey. I'm coming over tomorrow."

"Great! We'll be happy to see you. Let me just... Ouch!" She almost giggled. "Clean up around here... Dad is this yours?"

She could almost hear his father telling him no. She actually laughed. "Alright. See you tomorrow. And don't forget to save some food for me... I was saving up some room for it last year when I got crumbs."

"Sorry Bella. Oh. Got to go, dad's trying to... DAD! Bye."

She pressed end and put her phone in her pocket, eager to go to the reservation. She heard a boom downstairs and ran down there, not pulling her gun out yet. She saw a perfectly good TV lying on the ground. It was a sad sight.

"Poor, poor TV... Who did this?"

Everyone looked at the colprates. Emmett and Jasper shrugged and put the TV back. Bella narrowed her eyes only slightly, seeing it was easier than it should have been. They sat on the couch and brewthed heavily, but she couldn't hear the slight weasing that came with effort.

"Give up yet?"

A voice beside her chuckled. "Do you?"

SHe didn't answer. She looked at the time and sighed. If she wanted food she'd have to get to the reservation early.

"I'm going to bed."

"But it's 8PM," the pixie whined.

"I've got to get someplace early if I want some food before a group of boys eats everything."

She said nothing more and went upstairs. She closed her eyes and slipped into the reccesses of sleep with ease.

She went through her clothes at 5AM, looking for somethign appropriate to wear. She picked up some skinny jeans and threw them on. She found a black tank top and put it on. She picked out her favorite army green jacket and brushed out her hair before putting it on.

She went to the mirror and put on a light ammount of makeup. She thought herself presentable and walked downstairs. Everyone was up except the bronze and the strawberry blond. Edward and Esme. She looked around and saw one face that almost made her blush.

"I'll be heading out. I need some food and if I don't hurry I'm not getting any. Have fun and get some sleep."

She drove straight down to La Push and parked at Emiliy's house. She ran inside to see SAm asleep and Emily still cooking. Emily turned around and smiled.

"Hey Bella. It's been a year."

"You know I don't miss feasts... unless some people eat it."

Bella smiled for the first time in a year. "Want some help?"

"Could you set the table and wake up Sam?"

Bella nodded and Moved the dishes set out on the table. She arranged them so that every wolf could eat at the table... if possible. She Mover Sam into the air and let him drop.

"I know that wake up call anywhere," he said. "Bella's here."

Bella smiled. "Yes and it's before you can eat all the food. I come only once a year and you guys eat my cut?"

Sam pouted and widened his eyes. "We said we were sorry."

"You still owe me 100 for that."

Sam grumbled and pulled out 25. She gave him a look and pulled out another 25. "That's all I've got. The others will pitch in."

She gave him a doubtful look but dropped the matter. She sighed. She needed to release her tension. She turned to Sam and smiled.

"TEll me that legend again? I've missed it for a few years."

Sam sighed. "DO I have to? Why not Jacob?"

"Jacob told me last time. It's your turn."

Sam sighed with a grin on his face. He launched into the legend and told of Taka Ahi and the Cold Ones. She went into deep thought after the story ended. SHe thought about all the signs. Cold skin, strength, they seeming to be awake at all times, the speed. She narrowed her eyes.

"What?"

She looked at sam confused. "What?"

"You have that calculating look on your face."

"Just calculating how much food I'm gonna get."

Sam broke a grin and picked her up. She Pushed him and he set her down. She walked a little away and released him.

"NO fair! You Pushed me"

She smiled, glad that she didn't have to hide her true self from the tribe. She shrugged and looked at Emily.

"How much time left?"

"ABout an hour."

She smiled and headed for the door. "I'm going to Jacob's. Make sure I have foor Emily."

"Alright."

Bella slowly walked to Jacob's wondering how he was. She immediatly wondered how Billy was which resulted in her thoughts of Charlie. She shook herself, telling herself that he was safe. He was a police officer and would be safe with the tribe.

She knocked on Jacob's door and smiled when the big lug answered it. She laughed with Billy and Jacob until it was time to leave. She rode on Jacob's back to Emily's. She jumped into the house and held out her hand.

"Where's my money?"

She was swarmed and given the rest of her hundred and hugged. She smiled and sat at the table, taking her food. She looked around at the guys.

"How's you're patrols been?"

Quil shrugged. "It's been good. We caught a leech with dreadlocks."

She nodded. "Sounds fun."

Embry laughed. "It was. How's your luck going?"

She shrugged. "SAme old. GOt in a fight with a mountin lion though."

Paul frowned. "Are you alright?"

Bella shrugged. "I've been through worse."

They laughed and Jared tried to take her pie. She Pushed him and he went back to his own food. She ate happily until she was full. Her eyes looked at the clock.

"I've got to go before I collapse... I'll be back tomorrow okay?"

They nodded. She hugged Emily fiercly and thanked her for the food. She climbed into her car and frove back to the Cullens, her good mood still in affect due to her time with her family. She pulled into the garage and walked in with a smile.

"Someone's happy for once," Emmett muttered.

Bella frowned, good mood dissapated. She sat on the couch and noticed the wrinkling of noses. She remembered the legend. They were the Cold One's. shhe frowned deeper and crossed her legs. How could they not tell her something ro important? She could have died.

Carlisle sat on the couch and whispered something to Esme. Bella felt jealous. She shook herself, remembering she shouldn't be jealous of a extremely good looking dr.

"Willing to give up? I could wait forever like you," she said, hinting that she knew.

The pixie looked around the room. The Watcher was at a loss for words. Bella sighed and rolled her eyes, walking up to the pixie.

"I know your secret especially. Why aren't you running?"

Alice looked confused. "From what?"

Bella's eyes widened. How can someone forget the Division? They'd been around centeries trying to find out how to use them for weapons. She shook her head and continued to push forward.

"You're a Watcher... can see into the future?"

She still looked confused. Bella sighed and walked to the stairs. She was fed up with trying to pry their secret out of them. She grabbed her bags andstarted down the stairs. Carlisle stepped in front of her.

"Where are you going?"

"The only place I call home."

Carlisle had a hurt look on his face, Bella looked away and Moved him, touching him, out of her way. She couldn't look at the pained expression, she couldn't look at what she caused to the man.

"Please don't go." **(I suddenly thought about that one song. Most of you know the one!)**

She stopped at the door, her hand on the handle. "Tell me..."

"Carlisle!"

Bella turned and saw Carlisle's mouth open. She looked at Rosalie standing up. Bella looked at them calmly. She turned the knob slightly. Carlisle's expression showed so much agony. She looked down and back at the door. How can she give an angel such pain?

"I guess this is good-bye."

She opened and closed the door behind her, driving off, but she couldn't get the agaony on the man's face ot of her mind... she caused that.

* * *

><p><strong>Ali: I hope you loooove it! Love yall.<strong>

**Rosalie: That was... actually kinda good.**

**Ali: YAY!**

**Rosalie: Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ali: I own nothing but the plot... R&R**

* * *

><p>Bella's Pov:<p>

She walked into the hotel room and leaned against the door. She couldn't get the agonized face on the man out of her head. She felt tears well in her eyes. She felt so horrible to be the cause of his pain. She curled her hands and pressed them against her eyes to try and stop her tears.

_I caused that_, she thought.

Her thoughts were filled with him. Carlisle's agonized face, Carlisle's smile, Carlisle's laugh, Carlisle everything. She got up in an attempt to be normal. She put her bag on the bed and she noticed something white on the desk. She opened the letter and read it.

"Cassie."

_Bella,_

_I sent this without any addresses. The Division won't find you if you stay there. We're under control, you don't have to come. Nick sprained his wrist... using chopsticks. Stay there forever._

_Cassie_

Bella sighed in frustration. Why did she have to stay there? She went through her bag and cursed. She left her pistol under her pillow at the Cullens. She prayed none of them found it.

_Carlisle's Pov:_

He sat in Bella's room, regretting not telling her his secret. He felt terrible pain in his chest having her away. He laid down on the pillow and felt something that shouldn't have been there. He knitted his eyebrows together and pulled out something he didn't think it was.

A gun.

He had a bad feeling that it had something to do with the fight Bella had earlier. There was a knock on the front door and he looked out the window. His heart was light and happy, given the wieght of the gun. Bella was back. He watched her enter the house and he sat back on the bed, again upset about the gun.

He heard her walk up the steps and looked up as she opened the door. She paused and looked at him with shocked, ashamed eyes. He held the gun by his thumb and index finger.

"What is this for?"

Like he didn't know. He wanted to hear it from her. He wanted to hear the truth from her lips. He mentally shook himself from continuing down that road. He watched her open and close her mouth.

Finally she spoke. "You want to know the truth?"

He simply nodded.

"I'm a Pusher and Mover. You've never heard of this before because the Division is keeping us secret and trying to use us for experiments. The Division is made up of scientist and my kind, though I am a person too, to hunt us down and use us to make weapons for war.

"There are Pushers, Movers, Bleeders, Stitchers, Watchers, and a few more. I know that Alice is a Watcher. I use that gun for self defense like with that Bleeder I fought before."

Carlisle sat there in stunned silence. He wrapped his mind around it and nodded thoughtfully. Finally he had the truth about her, but he knew what she would ask him in return. He looked at the gun in the silence.

"I told you my secret... What's yours?"

He looked up at her with pained eyes. "I can't tell you."

Her face held anger and pain. "I tell you all about a world that is secret from everyone and you can't tell me the truth about you?"

He looked down in shame. His heart broke with every word she uttered. He felt tears prickle at his eyes but they would never fall.

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice cracking. "I want to tell you but I have to protect my family."

"I wouldn't do anything to hurt people that help me. I swear, I swear on my survival, my life. If anyone tortured me I wouldn't tell."

He didn't look up.

"Tell her Carlisle," he heard Jasper say.

"Don't tell her, she'll ruin everything," Rosalie hissed.

He looked at Bella, his heart shattering as he looked at the pain, he's causing that. He shook his head slowly, opening his mouth.

"I'm so sorry."

She turned and walked away. He sat there, listening to her until she was gone. He squeezed the gun before throwing it at the wall. He watched it shatter like his heart did. He turned and saw Rosalie with her arms crossed and her eyes cast down.

"Thank you Carlisle, she would have ruined everything."

He stepped closer, she was what caused him to send Bella away. "You're welcome. I just sent the best thing that's ever stepped into my life away. You are very welcome!"

He pushed past her and went into his office. He slammed te door and dry sobbed at his desk. He would never forgive himself for what he did that day. He would be forever in pain because of the decision he made.

_Bella's Pov:_

She sat on the bed and cried. She just told him everything, but he couldn't tell her what she wanted most. She packed her things and stormed out of the hotel. She would leave Forks and face the Division. Her heart couldn't take it anymore.

As soon as she walked outside she felt something watch her. She gasped at red eyes on the other side of the road.

_Carlisle's Pov:_

He heard Alice gasp as she pulled out of a vision.

"Bella!"

Carlisle ran downstairs and stood in front of his daughter. "What is it? Where is she?"

"Hotel, vampire."

He took off without a second thought towards the hotel. His thoughts were filled with Bella's blood being drained by an unknown vampire. He ran impossibly faster and saw a vampire in the bushes and Bella frozen, looking at him. Carlisle stood in front of Bella and glared at the vampire.

"She is not prey. Hunt elsewhere," he talked quickly so Bella wouldn't hear.

The vampire growled but agreed. Carlisle turned to Bella and looked her up and down. She was fine. He shushed her and told her to calm down, her heart rate was faster than it should have been.

"It's alright Bella," he whispered, leading her away from the hotel.

"Now you have to tell me what you are," she said.

He took her into the forest where if it rained it wouldn't be as bad as in the open. He looked around for the vampire or any others before speaking.

"I and my family are vampires..."

She stood there looking at him. "You've kept that from me? I could have died!"

"We're vegitarians," he said, holding her. "We only drink blood of animals so we don't hurt humans. My family will never hurt you... I will never hurt you."

_Bella's Pov:_

She looked into his eyes and felt her breathing becoming heavier. How could she forgive him for keeping a secret like the one he just told her. He bent down and kissed her. She never felt something so right. She kissed back and held him to her.

She ran out of breath and he broke their kiss. She looked into his beautiful gold eyes. She loved him, she could never do anything to hurt him, she knew. She regretted hurting him before.

"I care about you," he said in an alluring husky voice.

"I care about you too," she whispered, not willing to delve deeper in her emotions.

She stood in front of the door, looking at Carlisle doubtfully. She wasn't convinced they would accept her after what she did. She felt himm grab her hand. She breathed a calming breath and let her emotions go and her face put on that well practiced neutral face.

Carlisle opened the door and she saw the family standing there wide awake. She blinked and wondered why. They should be asleep, she may be wide awake, but normal people shouldn't. She thought for a second, they're nocturnal, but why were they awake in the day?

"We don't sleep," Edward said. "And the sun doesn't kill us."

They sat down and explained about vampires. She didn't take her suspicious eyes off of them. They seemed nice and she finally understood their situation. She thought aout the Volturi.

"If I had known I would have left and not pried."

"You should have," Rosalie said.

Bella kept her emotions and face neutral. She'd dealt with people like her before. She saw Jasper get a confused face from the corner of her eye. She remembered he could read emotions, her acting like she had none confused him. She leaned back and looked at the blond female.

"Well I didn't, so you need to deal with it."

"Our lives were better without you."

"I don't disagree," Bella said. "My life was worse though, running, fighting, barely eating ot sleeping... You've never had to do that in your life, I've done it since I was born."

Rosalie's jaw tightened. "Do explain."

* * *

><p><strong>Ali: That's all folks. Review!<strong>


End file.
